


Sugar and Spice (and Everything Nice)

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [19]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, F/M, M/M, Steve POV, silliness, super serum side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Neither of them can get drunk, so Steve and Bucky have a very different idea of what makes a good drink from most people.





	Sugar and Spice (and Everything Nice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

"Here," Tony shoved a glass of eggnog at him, forcing him to take it or let it tumble to the floor, "try this on for size. Used to be your favorite from what I heard."

Steve eyed the drink a bit warily. "You know I can't get drunk anymore, right?" He asked, resigned to being pressed to at least taste it. 

"Thought that was unconfirmed," Tony replied, giving him an almost pitying look.

Bucky appeared at his side, seemingly out of thin air, and put in, "It's plenty confirmed, Stark."

Rolling his eyes, Tony grumbled, "Just try it. I know you both have a ridiculous sweet tooth."

He could smell the sugar and spices in the pitcher from practically across the room, and having it in his hand was almost too much. The alcohol intensified the vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg almost too much.

With a put upon sigh, Steve gave in. "Fine, if it'll get you off my back."

Sure it would be like a punch to the face, Steve lifted the glass and took a careful taste.

Predictably, the mix of alcohol and sugar got him to wince, but then the milk and cream and spices caught up, coating his mouth and mellowing everything until it was almost pleasant.

It took him a moment to realize that both Tony and Bucky were watching him intently. Waiting for him to render his verdict. Tony looked almost anxious. Bucky curious and amused.

"Well?" Bucky prompted him after a beat. 

"Drinkable. But there's too much rum in it," he said after considering it for a few more seconds. 

"Better than those mimosas Pepper plied you with last month?" Tony asked him. 

The pieces fell into place. Tony was trying to win a bet or something. Steve laughed. "Close, but you'll have to do a bit better than this."


End file.
